The invention relates to an explosive powder charge operated setting suitable for setting bolts.
Non-repeating, explosive powder charge operated bolt-setting tools are known (published European Patent Application No. 0,223,740), in which combustion gases, which are produced after setting of the cartridge, are used in order to guide the piston back into its starting position. However, in this case there are complicated gas bypasses having valves and seals and their ability to function is moreover adversely affected by combustion residues which are entrained by the combustion gases. A series of parts has to be manufactured in this case with great accuracy because of the seal tightness required.
German Patent Publication No. 1,177,087 furthermore discloses a pyrotechnically operated bolt-setting tool having a barrel which is guided in a barrel-guiding sleeve, can be brought into operative engagement with a locking part, the barrel-guiding bore of which accommodates a multi-part piston, whose part on the mouth side has a piston shank and a piston head, and which has a cartridge store on that side which is remote from the mouth. In addition, the piston has a so-called hammer, consisting of a bushing and a shank, which serves to reduce the recoil which occurs as the bolt is being fired, to such an extent that the tool does not lift off from the wall when the bolt is penetrating thereto. In this case, to avoid the piston movements being damped to an undesirably high extent, the circumference of the piston head is provided with grooves which connect the spaces in front of and behind the piston head to one another. However, this is not a non-repeating tool and so the piston is not guided back into its starting position by using the combustion gases.